


But I'm Not

by The_Little_Mother



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Mother/pseuds/The_Little_Mother
Summary: Arnold Wesker, A.K.A the Ventriloquist, is a many number of things. People tell him so all the time.There are times, however, where he begs to differ.





	But I'm Not

I haven't read a newspaper all the way through in a number of years; too many bad things happening. Car accidents, robberies, lost pets.

 

That's what I tell people, anyway. And, well, given the kind of disposition I have, they don't question me about it again.

 

Not that it's a lie; I'd never do something of the sort! Besides, I can't stand those pictures of the cars in the aftermath with all the twisted metal and broken glass and then they sh-sh-show the people who didn't make it out in time and I just-!

 

Sorry! Sorry. Got a little caught up there; happens sometimes.

 

Where was I? Oh, right! Newspapers.

 

See, we only get so many copies of the paper in Arkham; . I mean, we only used to get one copy for the whole rec room, but then between Edward wanting the crossword to himself and Joker shredding the paper in anger over them cancelling his favorite strip in the 'funny pages', not to mention Ms. Quinn & Ms. Levair making those... _unique_ paper mache projects last month...

 

What? Oh, no, no; I'm fine! Really! Um, it's starting to feel a little toasty in here, though. Ahahaha...ha.

 

Right, yes; back on topic. Yes.

 

Well, the reason I can't read a newspaper to the end...it's...well, I... nevermind.

 

No, really, it's silly. No need to bother yourself with an old man's ramblings.

 

Please, it's nothi-!

 

Oh, no, don't be upset with me, please. I can't st-t-stand people being upset with me, especially when you've been so nice...

 

Well...

 

Can you promise you won't laugh?

 

Please?

 

Okay.

 

I'm scared to see myself there. No, seriously, I am. Not even those little gossip columns on the sides of the pages, and the front page is just the worst! If I see my picture anywhere in the print, I put the newspaper back on the table and dare not look at it again.

 

I can't stand the way people talk about me and Mr. Scarface there. Well, actually, they don't talk about the boss much. Even though he's the one that makes all the plans and gives all the orders and does just about everything for the boys and me. I'm pretty useless with a gun, let me tell you. Despite all that, they talk like Mr. Scarface isn't even real. 

 

Which means every word people like Ms. Vale or Mr. Knox use to describe Mr. Scarface and the things we do together...they're actually talking about me.

 

'Psychotic, diabolical, conniving, dissociative identity, murderous, reckless,  _monstrous_ '

 

Monstrous! They call me a monster!

 

But I'm not!

 

...

 

...

 

_Right?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of me asking my friends "Thinking of starting out my AO3 account with a canon character-centric drabble/oneshot; any requests?"
> 
> Plus, writing something of this length makes the prospect of writing the various multi-chapter fics I have planned a little less daunting ^^;
> 
> In any case, Arnold Wesker may not be my favorite character from Batman media, but he's one I am always happy to see writers bring/pay attention to. He is a tragic look at dependent relationships that I feel don't get looked at enough in the Batman mythos (i.e the non-romantic dependent relationship). Scarface is an emotional crutch that Arnie is constantly getting beat up with; anyone who has seen the New Batman Adventure episode "Double Talk" or read the B:TAS tie-in comic story "Puppet Show" knows what I'm talking about. However, taking the puppet away doesn't leave Arnie with any less of a self-esteem problem. All that does is prevent Arnie from beating himself up physically. I wanted to explore that here.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
